


The Business Trip

by MajorSam



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Getting by with a little help from a friend, Homecoming, Miss each other much?, Naughty, Ride 'em Cowgirl, Surprise! - Freeform, awww, neckties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 08:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorSam/pseuds/MajorSam
Summary: Wyatt comes home early from his first business trip away as a surprise for Lucy, but gets an even bigger surprise of his own.





	The Business Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, blame Peach. (And also thank her for her wonderful beta'ing) Can't even remember exactly how the idea of this came to be, but, well… I'll list the few things I do recall at the end. This is pure smut, folks. Plain and simple. Lyatt being Lyatt, though, a whole lotta goopy love somehow found its way in too, amongst the naughty, naughty things Lucy says. Ahem. Hope you enjoy.

Wyatt's grin was smug as he slipped through the front door. It had taken some lightning fast typing, and a manic sprint across the entirety of the John. F. Kennedy Airport in New York, but he'd made it.

An early flight.

His first business trip with Special Operations and he'd managed to get home almost a full day early; 10am instead of two the next morning. Rather than slinking in in the middle of the night and not getting to talk to Lucy until the morning, he was arriving in time to spend almost the whole day with her. She'd taken to going to Pilates classes on Monday mornings, so he was hoping to put together a nice surprise for when she got home. He'd picked up fresh flowers on his way and had plans to make a nice lunch.

Kicking his shoes off with a sigh of relief, he also removed his jacket. Leaving his bags in the hallway he next went to fetch a vase for the flowers before anything else. He was rounding the corner into the kitchen when he heard it.

A sound.

There was someone else in the apartment.

He dropped the flowers on the counter, body tensing as his military instincts took instant control. His right hand went to his hip but all he encountered was his suit. The tailored black pants and crisp, white shirt were not his military BDU's, nor the century-of-the-week garb he used to wear that required hidden holsters, or guns tucked into waistbands. That wasn't his life anymore. But damn did he wish he had a weapon right then. He quickly padded into the kitchen and grabbed the chef's knife from the block beside the cutting board. Silently, he moved his way towards the sound, which had repeated twice more, and been joined by a second, different noise. A buzzing. Both were coming from the bedroom. The soldier took a fortifying breath before putting his hand on the door and slowly pushing it open.

He promptly dropped the knife, the blade falling away from his numb hand as his mouth opened in shock.

There was no intruder in the house.

It was Lucy. On their bed. With her legs spread wide. Her lower half was completely bare and her right hand was buried between her thighs while the other gripped the duvet she hadn't bothered to fling aside. The first sound he'd heard was her: breathy, soft moans falling from her parted lips. The other sound was…

Oh. OH. Holy shit.

Wyatt stopped breathing, whatever rational thought still getting to his brain ceasing as he realized it wasn't just her hand between her legs. There was a vibrator, too. Long and thick and the sound had been it, buzzing in the air as she pulled it out of herself, ran it up and over her clit before pushing it back inside.

Fuck.

All she wore was a thin t-shirt and that was pushed up as far as it could go, exposing her breasts completely, her nipples pointed and hard. Her head was tilted to one side, eyes closed and face completely devoid of make-up. She was just pure, sweet, beautiful, Lucy. And she was panting now, her lips red and shiny as she licked them, her hair spread wildly across her pillow.

Wyatt knew he thought it every time he saw her, but fuck, she was the hottest fucking sight he'd ever seen in his entire life.

"Lucy," he breathed.

She moaned, the loudest she'd been yet, and the sound morphed into letters, a name. "Wyatt…"

Fuck, he might just burst in his pants right there, without even a touch. The sound of his name on her lips, while she was like that, enough to do it. But she didn't say anything else, didn't open her eyes, didn't move. It was like she hadn't even heard him. Or maybe she had, and thought it was in her head. Is this what she did, when he was away? Think of him? Dream of him? Fantasize that the hand between her legs was his, that his voice was in her ear? Had this just started, or had she ever done this before? When they were in the bunker? Or maybe even earlier, while they were still working at Mason Industries. Had she come home from meeting Bonnie and Clyde, after their kiss, and…

Fuck.

He needed to stop thinking or he really would make a mess right there in the doorway. God knows he had thought about Lucy enough before they were together. And after they'd gotten together back in Hollywood. And even during the mess that followed, guilt and confusion not enough to stop his treacherous mind wandering to her in the dark of the night.

But now he could freely think about her like that. And she of him. Which, apparently, she did. And not just in the dark of night, but in the bright sunshine of mid-morning. His thoughts were punctuated by a mewl from Lucy.

How was she so goddamn glorious?

The special agent's body suddenly came to life again, his feet carrying him closer. He could smell her. Fuck, he could hear her, slick with arousal, the toy sliding in and out so easily. He had to swallow several times before he found his voice. When it came out it was rough, deep, commanding.

"Lucy."

She gasped, her thighs jerking as her hand faltered. Her eyes flew open, somehow knowing exactly where to look to connect instantly with his, a crackle like lightning flying through the air between them. Her mouth dropped in shock, chest heaving as the rest of her body froze for a moment. Her eyes were black with lust, but he could see wheels turning rapidly in her mind, the questions, the conclusions. He stood stock still, letting her see him, letting her process, until finally she relaxed into the mattress. Through the roaring of desire coursing through his veins, he dimly registered the buzzing that still reverberated through the room. Her eyelashes fluttered and he realized the device was still inside of her.

Wyatt kept his eyes locked on hers as he slowly and deliberately unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and rolled the material up his forearms. Lucy shuddered, visibly gulping as her eyes followed his movements like a hawk. With sleeves successfully rolled up, he climbed onto the bed and over top of her, straddling her on hands and knees. He stared down at her and wondered if the fire in her eyes might melt him. Still maintaining eye contact, he took hold of her hips with both hands. She let go of the toy, leaving it inside as both of her hands flew to grip his wrists. He roughly pushed her further up the bed. Then he twisted his hands to grab her wrists, gathering them together before guiding her arms above her head. He let them go but the message in his eyes was clear.

They were not to move.

She made another sound; one he'd not heard before. Like a whimper. Fuck, how could a sound be that sexy? He swore to himself he'd get that sound out of her again, as many times as he could. Sitting up and resting on his knees, he started to undo his belt. The air of casualness about him was belied entirely by the raging desire in his eyes. He trailed them slowly down every inch of her skin, soaking in the sight of her and leaving fire in their wake. She remained still, as commanded, but her body trembled, his gaze like a physical caress. When he finally met with the apex of her thighs it was his turn to gulp. Her legs had mostly closed when he'd taken hold of her hips and moved her, but he could still see the toy peeking out of her. He adjusted so he was in between her legs, throwing his belt aside and undoing his pants to gain a tiny measure of relief, his arousal painful in its confines. Then he gripped her knees. They parted for him like wings unfolding, his grip encouraging her to spread that much wider. She may be playing hooky from Pilates that day, but it was evidently helping her already outstanding flexibility. He tried not to get lost in the possibilities that that opened up, and instead he focused on her breath. He could tell she was holding it, rigid with anticipation as he looked at her. Her thighs were wet, soaked and dripping with arousal as his hands began to roam upwards of their own volition, called to her by an invisible force. Her smooth skin was like silk under his calloused fingers.

Wyatt's hands stopped just before reaching her and Lucy finally breathed, a sharp inhale so that she could voice her displeasure with a needy groan. He looked up at her with a smirk and her hooded eyes narrowed further. With her arms above her head and her bare chest heaving at him, the power of her glare didn't do much.

He was in total control and they both knew it.

He also knew that she'd been thinking about him, had wanted him giving her pleasure, and now that he was there and able to, he intended to give as much as he possibly could. He stroked his thumbs along the lines where her legs met her hips, so, so close to where she needed him. He could feel the vibrations from the device through her skin, the quaking of her own body as she fought to stay still, stay silent, not beg with him to just fucking touch her already. Then she made that whimpering sound again.

He rewarded her efforts, his right thumb swiping up to graze against her clit. Her hips jerked and she cried out, throaty and loud. Shit she was close, so close, right on the edge. It would take just one flick of his wrist, one more brush of his fingers. He briefly wondered how long she'd been doing this before he'd entered the room. How long she'd been seeking release. He wouldn't be cruel, wouldn't make her wait any longer.

Not this time, at least.

He grabbed hold of the end of the vibrator and drew it out of her, a guttural moan rising from her throat as he did so. The moan grew in pitch and volume as he teased it around her entrance. Then he suddenly thrust it back into her, pushing it all the way in with the base of his palm as his thumb ground against her clit. The moan turned into a howl as she came, her body jolting, her gaze finally ripping away from his as her eyes slammed shut. He didn't try to hold her hips down or muffle her cries. He just watched. Memorized the look and sound and smell of her utterly letting go, being so completely free in front of him, for him, because of him. He wanted her to be so for the rest of their lives, and for him to be able to be so open in return.

He slipped the toy out and watched her, still writhing, until she finally seemed to catch her breath. She opened her pleasure-hazed eyes to him and maybe this was the most beautiful she'd ever been. She breathed in a few deep breaths, mouth quirking to one side in a lazy smile before opening her mouth as if to speak.

Just as she did so, Wyatt plunged the vibrator back in and dropped down to cover her with his mouth. He heard a yelp and a thump and glanced up to find her hands now gripping the headboard. He'd forgive her the movement because he couldn't pull himself away from the taste of her. He slicked his tongue through her folds, feasting on her as he fucked her with her toy. Her substitute for him. He could feel the vibrations through her skin, up and across his tongue, the sensation strange and new and only spurring him on further. He lapped at her hard, unable to get enough, just barely scraping his teeth over her before latching on and sucking. Her cry of release was strangled this time and he did hold her hips down, keeping her as steady as possible as he coaxed everything he could from her. When her moans started to sound like sobs he finally stopped, removing his mouth and the vibrator, switching it off and dropping it to the side.

He drew a leg up and moved to her right side, scooting up the bed and dropping onto his left elbow to lay beside her, still able to look down upon her face. Her head drifted to the side and blinked up at him. Her left arm finally left its post, rising to cup his cheek and stroke along his cheekbone, his jaw, as if making sure he was really there, really real. Not just a conjuration of her lustful mind. Then the light in her eyes changed, like a switch had been flicked. She tightened her grip on him, encouraging his head to lean down, angling him so her lips brushed against his ear. Shivers wracked his body at the faint touch. Then she said something he didn't think he would hear, after all that had just transpired.

Her voice was barely a whisper, so soft, but the words hit him like a freight train, the tone of her voice contrasting starkly against the words themselves.

"Fuck me," she whispered. "I want you to fuck me so hard."

He'd been ready to let her rest. Fall off into sweet, satisfied sleep. He'd go into the bathroom and deal with his own problems, happy to have fulfilled her needs. But it seemed her needs were even greater than he could have anticipated.

Wyatt frowned down at her, asking without words if she was sure, if she was ready and capable. She just stroked his face and blinked up at him, the sultriest smile he'd ever seen gracing her features. Fuck it, this was the sexiest she'd ever been. He was so mesmerized by her perfect face he didn't notice her other hand snaking downwards until suddenly she was gripping him, hard. His body shook and she laughed, a low, sinful sound and God, there were no words in any language he knew that could express how much he loved this woman.

He was sitting up in an instant, suddenly unsteady hands fumbling at his pants. She batted them aside and did it herself, shoving them and his boxers down off his hips. He scrambled for a minute until he got them off, throwing them blindly to the side before reaching for his simple, black tie. Her hand whipped out like lighting and grabbed his, stopping him. He raised an eyebrow. She raised one back. The showdown lasted for only a few seconds, Wyatt caving in and letting his hands drop away. Lucy smirked, lying on her back underneath him, yet now the one in control. She wrapped the tie once around her hand before gripping it tightly. Wyatt felt like he couldn't breathe. He was pretty sure his collar wasn't any tighter, but the threat of it was making him even hotter and okay, shit, that was something new too. What the hell was Lucy doing to him? There was no time to unpack that little box, though. If he wasn't inside her in the next few seconds he might just implode.

He'd been given orders, and he always fulfilled his duties.

Wyatt dipped a hand underneath one of her thighs and pushed, raising her knee to her chest before guiding the leg up and over his shoulder, stretching her open. She maintained her grip on his tie, lips parted, eyes almost daring as she waited. He planted a hand on the bed beside her waist, keeping the other on her raised leg before carefully lining himself up. He almost lost it the moment he was finally inside. She was so fucking wet, so hot surrounding him, his entrance smooth and easy and he'd only been away from her for three days but he'd missed her so goddamn much. Had craved her in every way possible, heart, mind, body and soul. He'd been astounded by it. He hadn't just missed her body, or even her voice, always exuding passion with everything she said. He'd missed her presence. He just wanted to be near her, at all times, never apart. He'd have been happy just sitting on a couch with her while she silently read a book. He just wanted her close.

And now he was as close to her as two people could be, joined as one in the most intimate way possible and it was like the universe had been disjointed but was now back in its proper place. He was in his proper place. Her arms. One still held his tie but the other had moved to his shoulder, bringing his body closer to her and consequently stretching her further open. They both groaned, his clothed chest brushing her naked one. He could feel her hardened peaks through his shirt and had to pull back to look at her, mouth watering at her perfect breasts. He gave a particularly sharp thrust, Lucy grunting in approval, before he adjusted so he could lean down and taste her. He wasted no time gathering up a rosy pink nipple and sucking it into his mouth, making her keen. Her hand skipped from his shoulder to the back of his head, fingers threading through his hair and pushing him down against her. He worshipped her, sucking and laving and swirling with his tongue until she started clenching around him. Instead of finishing, he simply moved to her other breast, serving it the same, thorough attention. Her fingers tugged roughly at his hair in warning before moving to his back, nails scraping their way down to his ass. She grabbed a handful of tight cheek and squeezed, pawing at him to get closer, deeper.

It was the final straw, for him. He gave a final suck then pulled off with lewd pop. Adjusting his body once again he rammed into her, a guttural groan scratching up his throat. Lucy threw her head back with a cry of her own, but her eyes only closed for a second. He could tell she had to force them open, but she did, hitting him with a fierce look. He held it through his own struggle, wanting, no, needing to see her after all the days apart. He felt his end clawing up his spine and as sweat dripped down his brow he stuck a hand out to the side, desperately searching. Mercifully finding what he was looking for right away, he brought it up. Lucy's eyes barely had time to widen before he'd turned the vibrator back on and thrust it between her legs, pressing firmly down onto her clit.

Lucy screamed.

She full on fucking screamed at him, her already hyper-sensitive body going into overdrive and beyond. Her nails dug into his ass so hard they hurt, and her hand pulled at his tie and he might actually be choking this time but he didn't care. He was exploding into her, her heat squeezing around him like a vice and he couldn't breathe, couldn't think, his mind and vision going white as ecstasy wiped every sense clean.

Wyatt wasn't sure how long it lasted or how he ended up there, but the next thing he remembered before sleep claimed him was being in Lucy's arms, her hand softly stroking through his hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he came to, Wyatt was aware only of her. Her body was tiny next to his, but so soft, so warm. His arms, which had wrapped themselves around her in sleep, gathered her in further. He sighed in contentment as her head nuzzled into his chest, the leg she'd snuck between his wriggling. Her arms wrapped around him as well. He felt a puff of air against his chest before he heard a sound his heart had ached for while away.

Her laugh.

Or rather, her giggle.

Her body started to shake lightly against his, her muffled mirth escaping in washes of hot breath against him, seeping through his shirt into his skin.

"What?" he asked, breaking the silence they'd maintained for the duration, but for their sounds of pleasure.

"Welcome home, I guess," she giggled. He laughed with her. What a welcome it had been.

"Maybe I should go away more often," he mused.

She immediately pulled away to glare at him, her squinty, narrowed eyes and pouting mouth absolutely adorable.

"You better be kidding," she growled.

"It was only three days."

"Three days too long. And besides…" she trailed off and her face dropped, the last thing he saw before she buried her head back into his chest a frown.

"Besides what?" he gently prompted.

"That's the longest we've been apart since we finally got together," she mumbled against him, arms squeezing tighter. "The longest we've been apart since I… spent those six weeks with my mother, if you really think about it."

He hadn't realized that. Wow. She was right. As usual. Even if they hadn't been 'together' he realized he'd grown completely accustomed to at least having her there. Around. Seeing her on a daily basis. She'd become as essential to his daily functioning as food, water, air. Was it possible to miss her even more, retroactively? He pulled her even closer to him.

"Being apart sucks," he roughly declared.

"Mmhmm," she nodded against him.

"I'll try not to go away too much."

"See that you do."

"You know I can't make any promises though…"

"I know," she sighed. "At least the boss likes you though, right? And we've known since Christmas how much she secretly wants us to be together."

"There is all that," he grinned. "Plus, you know, that welcome home was pretty spectacular."

She pulled her head back to grin smugly at him. "Wasn't too bad."

"Not too bad?" he scoffed. "I just about had a heart attack when I opened the door and saw you… like you were."

Her cheeks went a bit pink and she pressed her lips together. How could she have been so brazen before, and shy now? Such dichotomies fascinated him. He couldn't wait to learn them all.

She shrugged a shoulder demurely. "I missed you."

"I'll say."

She swatted at his chest. He laughed and caught her hand with his.

"For the record, I missed you too," he admitted. "A lot."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

She bit at her bottom lip and the spark of deviousness returned to her eye. "How much?"

"Well, um…"

Her arm slid away from his waist and down to his hips. He yelped and jerked away from her questing hand.

"Did you think of me?" she purred. "At night, when you got back to the hotel, exhausted from travel, and meetings, and paperwork?"

She brought the hand up to his shoulder, splaying it and pushing at him until he fell flat onto his back. She slowly crawled on top of him.

"Did you have enough energy left?" she continued. "As you put your work away. Pulled off the suit you hate to wear."

He had really hated them at first, the fabrics stiff and confining, so different than his usual garb. He didn't mind them so much now, though. Not after he realized how much Lucy liked him in them.

"Did you just drop to the bed, sighing at the relief of finally relaxing? Or did you go straight into the shower?"

The professor reached for the bottom hem of the old t-shirt she was still wearing. A moment later it was gone, lying in a heap on the floor somewhere as she was finally completely bared to him. His eyes were wide as he looked up at her, entranced, hands rising without his command to cup her breasts, run his thumbs over her pert nipples before sliding down her slim waist to gently grasp her hips.

"Did you imagine my hands?" she wondered as she slipped her own hands back down to his hips, brushing over his length. "Or my mouth?"

She slid gracefully down the bed until she her face hovered between his legs, leaning forward and breathing hotly over him before crossing the final distance to touch. She didn't kiss him, didn't lick, just ever so slightly swept along his length with her soft, luscious lips and oh god she was going to kill him. He'd been half hard when he woke up and was now almost ready to blow. She just had that effect on him. Always had. And it seemed it was even worse these days, now that he knew how good she felt.

"Or," she started again, moving back up his body. "Did you imagine me?"

With no further preamble she sank down on him, taking him to the hilt. He swore, hands squeezing her hips to stay still for a moment as he choked on a breath. His eyes slammed shut and he tried to breathe through his nose, control himself so he didn't burst like a teenager on his first encounter. Fuck, this woman.

"Did you imagine this?" she hummed, rolling her hips around in a circle. He groaned. "Did you imagine me there with you. Fucking you?"

His moans were pained, desperate, the combination of her body and words overwhelming.

"I bet you did," she smirked, eyes hooded as she looked down from her perch on top of him. "You wanted to fuck me the whole time you were gone, didn't you?"

When he didn't reply she lifted off him and sank sharply back down again.

"Didn't you?" her voice was hard.

"Y… Yes," he gritted out. "Yes ma'am."

"That's what I thought," her voice was soft again, sultry. "You were in New York, sitting at one of those long, executive tables with a dozen other people but your mind was here, with me."

She started to move, setting up a slow, deep rhythm. Her right hand idly drifted upwards to claim his tie once more. "Or maybe," she suggested, twirling it between her fingers. "You imagined me there with you. Bent over that desk the second everyone left, tight skirt rucked up around my waist."

Wyatt wasn't sure he was going to survive this. She needed to stop talking and just fuck him, or he'd be ruined for any meeting he ever took again.

"Ooor," she drawled, "Maybe I'm a part of the meeting. Sitting beside you. You put your hand on my knee and realize my skirt has ridden up. You find the hem, then slip under, trailing up and up until you realize I'm not wearing any underwear." She slipped off him and took him in hand, just rubbing herself wantonly against him.

"Fuck, Lucy!"

She laughed at him, gorgeous, tinkling bells that filled his heart and made him swell yet further inside her.

"Have fun on your next trip, Special Agent," she said in a breathy, high voice, so falsely innocent and blatantly mocking as she took him inside her again.

Fuck. Fuck her and her fucking words, ruining him for the rest of his fucking life.

Fuck he loved her.

He let out some kind of strangled noise, completely incapable of expressing how he was feeling, and she finally took pity on him. She solidified her grip on his tie and started to ride him with purpose, using every trick she'd learned so far to drive him wild. They'd only been apart for a few days, but it had felt like forever, his body starving for her. It was like he'd lost all control of himself, unable to hold himself back. He was coming in no time at all, sure he would be embarrassed later but unable to care in the moment of pure, sweet release. Then he felt her tumble right after him and felt a little better.

When she collapsed on top of him, he quickly wrapped his arms around her again. He needed to feel her heartbeat against his.

"I love you," he ground out. "God, I just love you so much."

"I love you too," she earnestly replied, all traces of teasing gone. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you more."

He laid a kiss to her unkempt hair and almost gasped when he suddenly realized something.

He hadn't even kissed her yet.

He gently put a hand under her chin and coaxed her to look at him. He gazed into her eyes for a moment and saw all the love he had for her reflected back at him. Okay, this was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen in his life. His heart thudded almost painfully as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. The whimper she let out confirmed she was feeling exactly what he was. He let his tongue peek out to trace the edges of her lips and she opened wide for him, their tongues tangling together and now, now, he was home.

They stayed that way for the rest of the day, and into the night, making love then drifting to sleep, only to wake up and embrace once more. They only, reluctantly, left the bed when the need for food or the bathroom proved too great. Lucy miraculously didn't trip on the discarded vibrator, instead picking it up and quirking her head at Wyatt. They would definitely be using that again. When she discovered the knife Wyatt had dropped in the doorway, she merely raised a brow. He shrugged, sheepishly. Through the entire day they never strayed more than a few feet apart.

They never wanted to be apart again.

Thankfully, a very understanding Denise Christopher ensured they rarely had to be. And on the rare occasion Wyatt was forced away…

The homecoming made it all worth it.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW! That's in my top three longest Lyatt one-shots to date, and all written in half a day! How do you all think I did?
> 
> As promised, the few bits of prompting I do remember from conversation with my girl Peach: Special Agent Wyatt comes home from a business trip and stumbles onto Lucy taking care of herself, missing him. His sleeves had to get rolled up. There were to be no words spoken except her name, at the beginning. Pants black. His tie was to be plain. The word "Reins" was used. 😉 Hopefully I fulfilled the prompts to her liking. And yours. It was certainly to Lyatt's.
> 
> Funny story (to me, at least) I was totally in the zone of this when I had to leave home to go to martial arts training. I was trying to get as much done before I left, complaining of diminishing time, and Peach simply advised me to "SMUT FASTER!" I don't know why but that hit a nerve in me and I was laughing for I swear a solid five minutes. Loved it. Bless her encouraging heart.


End file.
